Una nueva aventura
by Anin258
Summary: Sinopsis: El pasado misterioso de Clow junto a Kerberos y Yue será revelado al mismo tiempo que Sakura y Shaoran intentan resolver el misterio del poder maligno que acecha Tomoeda.
1. Capitulo 1

_Una nueva aventura_

**Sinopsis:** El pasado misterioso de Clow junto a Kerberos y Yue será revelado al mismo tiempo que Sakura y Shaoran intentan resolver el misterio del poder maligno que acecha Tomoeda.

**Capitulo 1**

Dos años han pasado desde que fue sellada la última carta. Como era de esperarse Sakura y Shaoran son novios. Un día como cualquier otro Sakura siente una extraña presencia.

**Kero:** Sakura ¿Sentiste eso?

**Sakura: **Si, pero no puede ser, ya tenemos todas las cartas.

**Kero:** Tienes razón, iré a ver a Yue para salir de dudas, tú quédate aquí.

**Kero: "**_**¿Podría ser…? No, no esa posible"**_

**En casa de Yukito.**

**Yukito: **Hola kero ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

**Kero: **Hola Yukito, necesito hablar con tu otro tú.

Yukito no parecía entender nada, estaba algo confundido puesto que Kero no había pedido hablar con su otro yo en mucho tiempo, pero de igual forma se convirtió en Yue para salir de sus dudas.

**Yue: **¿Tú también sentiste lo de hace un rato?

**Kero: **Así es, tengo el presentimiento de que podría ser ella…

**Yue: **Yo también, pero creo que después de todo sabíamos que esto pasaría, aunque no lo creía posible después de tantos años…

**Kero:** Si lo sé, por eso aun no estoy seguro, debemos ir a investigar

Mientras se dirigían a casa de Eriol cuando se paralizaron por el sentimiento de odio y rencor y un momento después un edificio cayó a metros de ellos.

**Yue: **¿Será posible?

**Kero:** Si, definitivamente es ella.

Ambos siguieron a casa de Eriol.

**Eriol: **¿También sintieron esa extraña presencia? Se me es muy familiar pero no sé lo que es.

**Yue:** Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, seguramente has soñado con las memorias del Mago Clow, debes haber soñado con eso que causa esta presencia.

Eriol recordó muchos sueños y decidió que aún no podrían saber sobre ello, así que dejo el tema así.

**Eriol: **Muy bien, entonces debemos advertir a la pequeña Sakura.

Mientras en la casa de Sakura alguien tocó la puerta

**Sakura: **Hola Shaoran (Dijo sonrojándose) ¿Quieres pasar?

**Shaoran:** Si claro (también sonrojado)

Ambos se sentaron en la sala y estaban muy sonrojados puesto que estaban solos en aquella casa. La tensión se sentía en el aire, Shaoran miró a Sakura y ambos se iban acercando uno al otro cuando sus caras quedaron a centímetros…

**Touya: **¡MOCOSO!

Ambos se separaron muy sonrojados y asustados. Touya tenía una cara de enojo que parecía un monstruo y junto a él se encontraba Yukito.

**Sakura:** ¡Touya! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estarías en la universidad estudiando para tu examen.

**Yukito: **Tu hermano decidió no ir a estudiar hoy puesto que el examen es en 2 semanas y luego fuimos a una tienda a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo.

Touya aun tenía su cara de enojo hacia Shaoran y un puño en el aire.

**Touya: **La pregunta es ¿Qué hace el mocoso aquí?

**Shaoran: **¡No soy un mocoso!

**Touya: **¡Si lo eres!

**Shaoran: **¡No lo soy!

Y así continuo una batalla de miradas entre aquellos dos chicos que muy en el fondo se tenían aprecio el uno por el otro aunque ambos tenían un mismo objetivo, proteger a la pequeña Sakura.

**Yukito:** Creo que el tiempo no va a cambiarlos (Rió junto a Sakura)

Sakura veía aquella escena muy feliz, en su cara se notaba que disfrutaba tanto que aquellos dos se discutieran por ella ya que lo hacían porque la querían mucho y querían protegerla de todo lo malo que pudiera pasarle. Yukito, o mejor dicho, Yue miró a Sakura de una manera que solo alguien con otros sentimientos más profundos podía mirar a alguien…

**Yukito: **Sakura, mi otro yo quiere hablar contigo, vayamos al patio.

En eso Kero bajaba las escaleras.

**Kero:** Si, tenemos algo que contarte.

Todos fueron al patio menos Touya quien estaba preparando el almuerzo.

**Sakura:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decirnos?

**Kero:** Pues descubrimos que fue la extraña presencia esta mañana

**Sakura:** ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que era?

**Yue:** Es, aun esta aquí…

**Kero:** Esa presencia es muy parecida a la del Mago Clow.

**Shaoran:** ¿Clow? ¿Pero cómo?

**Kero:** Tampoco lo entendemos.

**Yue:** Suponemos que quizás podría ser de Eriol pero no es él, hemos hablado con él y no sentimos nada hasta que íbamos en camino a su casa, ahí volvimos a sentir esa presencia, pero esta vez con más intensidad y ya tenemos idea de quién puede ser.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué es?

**Kero:** Es Misaki, Misaki Miyoga.

En eso todos se quedo en silencio y a Yue y a Kero les apareció en sus mentes el recuerdo del mundo que existía años atrás junto al increíble Mago Clow

_**/Flashback/**_

**Kero (Kerberos): **Amo Clow.

**Clow:** (Saliendo de un pensamiento) ¿Si? Perdóname Kerberos, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.

**Kero:** Disculpe señor, no debí interrumpir.

**Clow:** Al contrario, no debo dejarte a un lado, por cierto ¿Dónde está Yue?

**Kerberos:** Seguro fue al lago sagrado señor.

**Clow:** Últimamente está yendo mucho a ese lugar, iré a ver qué sucede.

**Kero:** ¿Lo acompaño señor?

**Clow:** No, tengo que hablar a solas con él, luego te lo diré (Dijo sonriendo muy tiernamente)

**Kerberos:** Si señor.

Clow se dirigió hasta el lago sagrado y allí justo en mitad del puente del lago se encontraba Yue tocando la armónica.

**Clow:** Que hermosa melodía Yue,

Yue se levanto rápido y se inclino ante su amo.

**Clow:** ¿Qué haces joven juez? Levántate, no hay nada mejor que escuchar tus melodías estos días ¿Dónde has estado?

**Yue:** Lo siento amo, no debí perderme tanto tiempo…

Se quedo en silencio.

**Clow:** ¿Has estado viajando a Shiburi no es así? No te sorprendas (dijo debido a la expresión de sorpresa de Yue) Se lo que has estado haciendo y te advierto que es seguro.

**Yue:** Pero amo Clow.

**Clow:** No te prohibiré visitarla, pero solo no se te ocurra permanecer mucho tiempo, puedes perderte en aquel mundo. Shiburi es mejor que el de los humanos pero es peor que él mismo.

Yue se quedo en silencio, ambos sabían que Shiburi pronto los consumiría a ambos y que tarde o temprano ella volvería…

_**/Fin del Flashback/**_

Sakura no entendía el silencio.

**Shaoran:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Eriol (Llega de repente):** No importa quién o qué es, lo importante es que está destruyendo Tomoeda y eso puede destruir el sello que has puesto en las cartas Sakura pues su poder es muy parecido al del Mago Clow y las cartas reconocen a su poder original.

**Shaoran:** ¿Estás seguro Eriol?

**Eriol:** Si, estoy seguro.

**Kero:** En ese caso debes practicar con el báculo Sakura.

**Sakura:** ¿El báculo? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo he utilizado una carta (Dijo ella con un poco de miedo.

**Yue:** No te preocupes, eres la elegida después de todo nunca fallaste antes, no creo que lo hagas ahora.

**Sakura:** Esta bien ¡Lo intentare!

Sakura se levanto y volvió a su casa, allí Touya ya estaba más calmado.

**Touya:** No dejaré entrar al mocoso en esta casa (Dijo muy molesto)

**Sakura:** ¡Touya! ¡Como molestas!

**Touya:** Además, eres un monstruo, seguro si te besa quedaras peor, yo que tú me preocuparía (Se empieza a reír).

Touya se fue a su habitación y dejo a Sakura hablando sola. Ella no podía dormir al saber que al día siguiente volvería a tener el báculo y volvería a utilizar el poder de las cartas. Ya casi no podía recordar cómo se sentía convocar una carta.

"_**¿Me aceptarán de nuevo? ¿Qué pasará si ya no me quieren como su dueña?"**_

Y con esos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, Sakura se quedo profundamente dormida. Al día siguiente después de clases se encontraban en casa de Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo:** Cuando estés lista amiga.

**Kero:** Intenta primero con una carta sencilla.

**Shaoran:** Utiliza la carta burbuja y así Kerberos se dará un baño (mirada sarcástica a Kero)

**Kero:** ¡Mocoso! ¿Qué has dicho? Te destruiría ahora mismo si no fuera porque Sakura debe estar concentrada.

Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa, tenía su báculo en las manos y la carta viento.

"_**No me falles amiga" **_

Ella besó la carta y se dispuso a convocar aquella carta, que había sido la llave a todas sus nuevas aventuras hace ya tantos años atrás.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Comenzó el ritual para activar la carta, Sakura sostenía el báculo muy nerviosa, las hojas de los arboles se mezclaban con la brisa la cual se hizo cada vez más fuerte y luego de un gran resplandor nada paso. Por increíble que parezca, la carta cayó al piso y nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, Sakura impactada cayó sentada en el suelo con la cabeza baja.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? ¿Por qué de pronto sentí un gran rechazo?

Nadie se acerco a ella excepto Shaoran.

**Shaoran: **¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

**Sakura: **Me rechazaron, las cartas, me rechazaron. ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

**Shaoran: **¿Rechazada? ¡Kerberos, explica esto!

Yue y Kero se miraron y ambos pensaron en lo mismo.

**Yue: (sin mirar a Sakura) **Es Misaki, su magia está afectando gravemente tus poderes mágicos.

**Tomoyo: **¿Crees que ella pudo hacer algo como eso? Es decir, ya Sakura coloco su sello en las cartas Sakura, se supone que las cartas deben reconocer mayormente la magia de ella no la de Misaki.

**Yue: **Pues las cartas, aunque ya fueron selladas incluso la de vacío, ellas reconocerán siempre su poder original puesta que ella posee gran parte de la magia del mago Clow.

**Shaoran: **¿Pero quién es ella? ¿Por qué posee parte de la magia del mago Clow?

Yue y Kero guardaron silencio.

**Shaoran:** ¡No se queden callados! ¡Es hora de que nos den a todos una explicación!

**Kero:** Lo que sucede es que…

**Yue:** Misaki, ella es… una de las creadoras de las cartas Clow.

**Shaoran: **¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Mi familia jamás escucho nada sobre otra persona que creará las cartas.

**Yue:** Pues el mago Clow tenía una amiga en su mundo, traída de Shiburi, un mundo paralelo al nuestro, allí todo era perfecto pero tenía el mismo número de imperfecciones que las cosas perfectas.

**Kero: **El mago Clow sin embargo se adentro en aquel mundo y encontró a Misaki, ella era parte de un pueblo mágico donde eran muy parecidos a los humanos. Una de sus costumbres era que si alguna tragedia sucedía debían dar a una persona en sacrificio, desterrándolo a los diferentes mundos paralelos y uno de esos sacrificios fue el mago Clow al nacer…

**Yue:** Luego de muchos años él regreso y conoció a Misaki, de quién se enamoró perdidamente y para sacarla de aquel lugar creo la primera carta, viento pero no salió como él esperaba y ésta devasto con todo el pueblo haciendo que expulsaran a Misaki de allí.

Sakura escuchaba aun sentada y en los brazos de Shaoran, de pronto se levanto y tomo otra carta, espada.

**Tomoyo:** Sakura ¿Qué haces?

**Sakura:** No permitiré que ella gané.

Comenzó de nuevo la convocación de la carta pero esta vez sí sucedió algo. Se escuchó el gritó de Sakura y un momento después su brazo…

**Shaoran:** ¡Estas sangrando Sakura!

**Tomoyo:** ¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital! (dijo tomando el celular y marcando a una ambulancia).

Sakura salió del hospital con un brazo enyesado que debía tener así por 2 semanas. Luego de que le mintieran al padre se Sakura sobre su herida todos se fueron a sus casas, todos menos Yue, quién se encontraba en el templo tocando una dulce melodía en la armónica.

_/Flashback/_

XxXxX: ¡Vamos Yue! ¡No seas tan lento, corre tras él!

Yue: (Riendo) Está bien, está bien, iré por él.

Yue y una chica corrían en un gran prado con un lago tras un pequeño perrito, la chica era exactamente igual a Sakura solo que su vestimenta era de otro mundo. Cuando ambos estuvieron cansados decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Poco a poco se acercaron uno al otro y cuando estuvieron muy cerca de besarse.

XxXxX: ¿Esto es…correcto? (preguntó contra sus labios)

Yue: No, no lo es Suzuki.

Y de pronto se besaron, todo el lugar se volvió un lugar más mágico aun, mariposas por todos lados, el lago calmado y el sol brillante. Luego de que ambos se separaron Suzuki se encontraba muy apenada y se separo un poco de Yue, evitando su mirada.

Yue: Suzuki (sonrió) ¿Qué haces? Ven aquí, no te separes de mí. (Dijo colocándola junto a él y apretándola a su pecho y ella, muy apenada se acurruco en su pecho y cerró los ojos)

Suzuki: Yue.

Yue: Dime.

Suzuki: ¿El sentimiento del que tanto me has hablado es éste verdad?

Yue: Si, es éste (La abraza más fuerte)

Suzuki: Yue… ¿Prometes que si alguna carta me hiriese serás el primero en matarme?

Yue: Pero…*Recordó por que le hacía esa pregunta* Mmmm… si, seré el primero y el único.

Suzuki: ¿Y si algún día encuentras la manera de salvarme prometes que me llevarás al mundo humano?

Yue: Claro que si, serás una humana y serás muy feliz, te lo juro.

_/Fin del Flashback/_

Yue termino su canción y por su mejilla podía verse una lágrima que él mismo limpio rápidamente y mirando al cielo recordó entonces. "Un amor correspondido es incluso peor que el que no, pero es aun peor amar a alguien con todo el corazón"

No había nada malo con esa noche, las estrellas brillaban más que las otras noches, las luciérnagas bailaban sobre el lago y lo único que podía volver todo eso en una escena de tristeza era el recuerdo de un amor secreto que los años se volvió un secreto de un juez.


End file.
